


Tempus

by hearmyvoice



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s02e17 What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?!, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Though he was back, it was not yet time to sing victory.





	Tempus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 49: Fortune.

His bad luck had always made him go through unfortunate events: in a moment he could be playing hide-and-seek with Della, Gladstone and Fethry on Grandma's farm; the next he could be falling into the pond by a pebble that crossed his path. In a moment he could be buying baby stuff with joy with his sister; the next he became the guardian of three boys. Though that was not necessarily bad, he accepted it: it was his motivation to attend therapy and manage to channel his anger.

But in a moment he could be about to reunite with his long-lost sister, and now he was leaving the moon—no, the moon was not a planet—at the speed of light having to leave the lieutenant behind.

It hadn't been easy, after all he wouldn't be there if it wasn't for her, but fortunately he had succeeded. He had to be strong and keep conscience, for the kids. It only remained to wait to land, for the alert call to reach his uncle, and for her to be fine.


End file.
